


The First Chill of Winter

by Alixtii



Series: A Girl from Brooklyn [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Evil Clint Barton, Female Johann Scmidt, Female Red Skull, Female Steve Rogers, Gen, HYDRA agent Clint Barton, Hydra (Marvel), Nazis, POV Third Person, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your primary objective is the Winter Soldier. However, should you encounter either Agent Romanov or Captain Rogers in the pursuit of your target, you are ordered to terminate them with extreme prejudice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Chill of Winter

Two men and one woman stand in the corner of the abandoned warehouse.

The woman's face is hidden by shadows, but she is dressed in the uniform of a Nazi _Obergruppenführer_. "Your primary objective is the Winter Soldier," she says in lightly accented English. Her voice is melodic, almost mesmerizing. "However, should you encounter either Agent Romanov or Captain Rogers in the pursuit of your target, you are ordered to terminate them with extreme prejudice."

"Understood," answers one of the men. Captain Emil Blonsky, formerly of the Royal Marines, graces the shadowed woman with a hungry grin. "It'd be a pleasure to put those bitches back in their place," he adds, his fingers lovingly tracing the row of syringes lining the inside of his jacket. It took a dozen HYDRA scientists weeks to return him to his human form again. Those syringes are what should release the Abomination should it be needed.

"And you, Agent Barton?" the woman asks, turning to the other man. As she does so, she takes a step towards him, bringing her face out of the shadows into the light.

Clint Barton stares at the unblinking eyes set into the deformed crimson face of Johanna Schmidt. "As you command, Red Skull," he answers, his voice even. "Hail HYDRA."


End file.
